Hogwarts' Is My Garden
by Kiki Malfoy Is The Best
Summary: Hermione is not just a bookworm! She's a Naughty Girl in disguise. But for how long? Sorry I suck a summaries! I guess you gotta read the story to get the full effect! Although that might not be a bad thing. ;) Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters Smutty lemons adult themes! You have been warned. Enjoy.
1. Is it hot in here?

**Ron and Harry's looks are based off of the movie Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

**My first fanfic. And my first lemony story! So Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot not characters! They belong to J.K. Rowling {(unless I've made them up of course! ;) :p)}**

**(P.S. the disclaimer is for all the chapter. I've said this so that I don't have to write it every chapter!)**

* * *

Is it hot in here or is it just Ron? I mean he's always been hot but now he really HOT! His hair is just flops the right way. His lips make me feel so many different types of ways it should be illegal. Sometimes I don't understand how I keep myself so calm, cool, and collected.

I was thinking about him so much in potions, Malfoy almost got a better grade than me. Of course I didn't let that happen but it almost did. I snapped back into reality just in time. (Thank Godric.)

Potions was my last class of the day, so I went to the library (after I got something to eat from dinner, obviously). I found my usual table and read _Hogwarts: A History_. I got halfway through the book before I had to quit. It must've been around midnight. I was so sleepy I couldn't see straight.

I wandered aimlessly through the halls, trapped in deep thought (about how cute Ron is). _Who else in school is cute? _I thought. _Well there's Harry... his hair is perfectly messy, and then there's Malfoy... His eyes are the shade deep grey and they just make you wanna melt right then and there. Maybe Seamus... yeah maybe. Or maybe not._

I think Seamus is cool and he has that accent that turns you into pudding. The sad thing is I've known him for about 4 years and sometimes I have a hard time trying to understand what he saying. I just get so confused when I listen to him talk. _What about that kid... Blaise Zabini? _my mind interjected. _He's really cute... with his big lips and his low-cut (_haircut)_, lookin' like dark chocolate!_

_ Can I get a taste? _I thought. _I must outta my mi_- I snapped back to reality as the Fat Lady cleared her throat rudely, interrupting my thoughts. "Oh, uh," I stuttered. "_Baldernash_." She let me through but- again I was so tired I couldn't see straight- I stumbled through the portrait hole and tripped. Someone caught me before I hit the floor.

I was getting ready to say thanks but before I could say anything they crashed their lips on to mine. I gasped (because I wasn't expecting that) and they took that opportunity to slip their tongue into my mouth. I would've tried to pull away but I was too bloody tired to fight it. I dropped everything that I had been holding (like my schoolbooks) and snaked my hands into their hair. I closed my lips and opened my eyes.

"Dean?" I questioned. "Shush," he answered, putting his finger to my lips. "Don't say anything." He said huskily. He started to kiss me again and I didn't care that he did. He deepened the kiss as I snaked my arms around his neck.

He rubbed the sensitive part of neck and I moaned in his mouth. "You like that, huh?" He whispered, his voice masked with lust. All I could do is nod my head because he began to suck on the nape of my neck, leaving a "lovebite". He brought his lips back to mine.

He licked my bottom lip demanding entrance, which I allowed him without a second's hesitation. We backed up into a wall, never breaking the kiss. I felt his arousal pressing against my leg. He picked me up by waist, so I wrapped my legs around him. He snatched my shirt open and attached his mouth to my left boob.

I moaned as his tongue did circles around my hardened bud and his right kneaded my right breast. I whimpered at the lost contact when his mouth left my breast. I was about to say something when he snatched my right breast with mouth. I gasped as he started to suck on my right breast. I started to pull his hair, trying to pull him closer.

_ I want him! _I thought. _ I want him now. _By this time I was panting, my chest heaving up and down heavily, and my knickers were drench. I pulled him back to my lips. As I deepened the kiss, I began to pull down his pants and trousers.

I took out his member whilist it got harder in my grip. _Oh my Godric_! I thought. _His dick is big, like 10 inches big._ I glided my hand up and down his shaft. He moaned as I brought lips down to his shaft.

"Ahh... Fuck Hermione," he moaned. I started to deep throat him as he wrapped his hands in my hair to guide me. When he was able to get it all the way in my mouth, he shot his hot seed down my throat. I ate it all, licking every up every last bit. _Hmm... _I thought.

_ That was interesting. I should that more often. _I came back up and kissed him. I wrapped my legs around him (again). I began to hover above his dick, teasing him.

"Why you little," he said whilst grabbing my hips. With that he plunged deep in side me. "Ahhhh!" I screamed in pleasure, throwing my head back. He came out of me and then he thrust back in.

"Fuck me harder!" I begged. "Please!" And with that he thrust back into me. He started to set a rhythmical speed and I pulled him closer to me, so he could fill me even more. "Faster... Harder!" I moaned.

He picked up speed, hitting my G-spot. "Oh my Godric! Right there!" I almost screamed in pleasure. I closed my eyes and threw my head back in ecstasy.

I was panting and moaning. All I saw stars and fireworks behind my closed my eyelids. I cried out as a wave pleasure took me. I rode out my orgasm as Dean was not ready yet. When I tried to open my eyes but they rolled backwards as I had a toe-curling orgasm.

I came harder than I did the last time. Dean came a few thrusts later. A few moments later he pulled out of me. We were both drenched and smelt of pure sex. "We should... do that... more... often," I said between pants, after a few moments of silence.

I kissed him a few more times before I went to my dorm. Once I was on my bed I whispered a silence charm and then a contraceptive charm. That was some mind-blowing! If it was mind-blowing with him, imagine how it would be with 6th and 7th years. I'm going to get some more practice and attempt to lure with sex appeal.

_That might work! _I thought. _I'm going to work my way up to Malfoy! Once I know I rocked him so hard he won't forget it, I will my up to 6th and 7th years! Yup, that sounds like a perfect plan!_

And with that I fell into the best sleep I've had in years.

* * *

**AN; please tell me what you think! this is my first fanfic. so r&r.**


	2. You wanna look?

**Thank you The Raven's Sight and everyone for reviewing reading. I really appreciate it.**

**Ok so this chapter is somewhat kinky. read on to find out why.**

* * *

So I woke up this morning all delighted and awake. "Morning Ginny," I called out. When I got no response I looked around. Nobody was there. _Hmph, where everybody at? _I wondered.

I looked at my alarm clock. "Shit!" I exclaimed, thoroughly pissed that nobody thought to wake me up. My clock read 8:09am. "Damn it, I'm late for breakfast!" Breakfast starts at 7:30am.

I took a quick shower and started to get dressed. I'm so happy I'm a witch because I can change what my clothes look like. I took my knickers and cut them a bit to make them a thong and made my bra a push-up (bra, obviously). I made my shirt tight and made my skirt a lot shorter. I let my tie hang loose and made my hair bouncy with some curls & strawberry blond highlights.

Proud of my work, I grabbed my wand, my schoolrobe, and my schoolbooks, and headed out the portrait hole. I had made my schoolbooks pocket-sized, so I was able to run to breakfast. I ran until I got to the Great Hall. Pausing slightly, I put on some lipstick called Bloody Sunset (it is a really pretty color despite the name, it is a reddish pink color). Once I was ready, I swaggered (Like a boss) to Harry and Ron.

"Hey, 'Mione," they said. "Hey boys," I replied. "Ginny?" "Yea, 'Mione," she said. " Why the Hell(emphasis on Hell) didn't anybody think to wake me up?!" I questioned in a dangerously sweet tone.

"Well you looked so peaceful yet so tired that we didn't wanna wake you," she muttered, her freight was evident in her voice. "Oh, well next you see me like that take a picture because it'll last longer and then WAKE ME THE FUCK UP!" "Ok," she mumbled. "Well, good. Now that we have that settled whats to eat?" "Sausages, pancakes, eggs, pumpkin juice, and more," Ron replied with his mouth stuffed.

"Oh, Ron you're so gross but its ok." I said, laughing. By the time I finished eating it was time to get ready to go and a lot of the boys got up from the Gryffindor table. _Perfect! _I thought. I got up,too, and then took out my books. I enlarged them and then I got in front of all the boys and 'stumbled' over my feet dropping my books.

"Oops," I said, picking up my books seductively, making sure all the boys could see my thong. It must've worked because a few of the boys whistled at me. A few smacked my butt. I blushed. My cheeks were so red, they looked like they were bleeding.

Zabini passed right by me but he couldn't walk by without saying anything. "Nice ass, Granger," he said, smirking. "You should try it sometime," I replied back to him, making him stop dead in tracks. "Maybe I will," he said smoothly as he walked away. _Yes, my plan is working!_

I smirked and got up to catch up to Harry and Ron. "You guys wait up!" I exclaimed. They stopped for me and I jumped on Harry. He caught me but he blushed because he accidentally touch my butt cheeks. "There's no reason to be embarrassed," I whispered in his ear seductively, making him shiver slightly.

My first class is Herbology. _Who in this is cute enough to seduce? Malfoy, Ron, Harry, Zabini, Theodore, and of course Dean. The real question is who do I want to make super horny. Zabini!_

I walked into class and found a seat right next to Zabini. "Hey Granger," he said. "Hey Zabini," I said back. I began to pull out all my things that I needed for classes when I knocked one of my books and one of my quills on the floor. "Shit," I swore.

"Damn it!" I bent down to grab them keeping my ass in the air. Zabini must've liked what he saw because he started rubbing my butt. "Don't start anything, you can't finish," I mumbled. "Don't worry I'll finish it," he whispered in my ear seductively. "And when I'm done with you wont be able to walk properly."

I shivered at the image. While I thought about what he said, he brought his finger to my clit and pushed two finger inside. I bit a moan. He started to move inside, faster and harder, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. He put another finger in me and I started see stars.

He just kept hitting my G-spot over and until I came hard on his hand. He lick every last bit of my juices off his fingers. "You taste good, Granger," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. With that he stuck three fingers in me. He felt so good, I keep having to bite my lip so much I'm starting to draw blood.

"Your so tight, Granger," he whispered in ear. It took all my Gryffindor courage but I took my hand and started to stroke his manhood. It was long from what I could feel. "Damn Granger! You really don't know how badly I want to fuck you right now," he told me, his voice sounding lusty and husky.

The more he talked, the wetter I got. _Fuck this shit! _ I thought. And with that I gripped his manhood and started to pump. _Faster... Harder... Boy don't tease me. Oh My... Oh My... AHHHHH! _

Another Orgasm hit me hard. "Fuck," I whispered yelled. _Scourgify_. Everybody but Professor Sprout turned to look at us. "What are you lookin' at?" I snapped.

"A filthy mudblood, that's who!" replied Pansy Parkinson (Slut of Slytherin). "Shut up Pansy! We all know you're an attention whore! But sadly you will have to wait your turn." I retorted. She looked at me, mouth agape, completely flabbergasted. Then it was time to go and everybody got up to leave.

"Wow 'Mione! That was awesome!" Harry said. "Yea!" Ron agreed. "But next time tell she can shove it were the sun don't shine." "Ok Ron I will," I responded, laughing. "I don't know what came over me but I doubt that'll be the last time anybody sees it." I started walking, swaying my hips side to side, not a care in the world.

Gryffindor's princess is going to rein sumpreme, so let the princes fall in line. I will be on top, so I dare a Bitch to try and stop me.

* * *

**Please R&R I'll try to update every week. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Also when you see a curse word and the first letter is capitalized, it means the first letter is supposed to sound louder than the rest of the word. Just a little side note.**


	3. Pull the tail and you get the claws

**I know. You're mad at me. But here's a new chapter so please forgive me. This is a normal but a slightly bitchy chapter. I love all you guys for reading it! You guys are awesome, siriusly! Hahaha**

**I'm going to try to keep this story as British as possible but if I don't, please take into consideration that I am American. :D**

**Also I can't get a beta yet. But once I'm able to I will.**

* * *

So I was walking down the hall all proud and mighty when Pansy caught back up to me. "What the hell was that?" She whined. _UGH! Get a LIFE! _"It was me putting you in your place. Now be a good little bitch and stay put!" I replied snarkily. She just stood there dumbstruck while I walked away.

I stopped after a few feet, turned around and l looked at her. "Good girl," I said smirking. With that I walked away. More like skipped away, giving the boys in the hallway a nice view of my arse. I stopped when I got close to my next class I stopped and felt a hand go up my skirt and felt somebody smack my arse with paper. I blushed slightly when I saw who it was. "Hey Zabini," I called. He turned slightly to look at me. "Your hand is a little cold. Do you want me to warm them up for ya?" He just smirked and licked his lips. "I thought so!" I walked to my seat but when I sat down I felt something on my butt. I forgot Zabini put something on it.

I made a blanket, got under it and then grabbed the paper off my arse. I took the blanket of and read the note. _I would to love to hit it from the back but I would love to see the front. Ever considered wearing a tube top and a bustier bra? ;) _I finished reading and was blushing so hard you would've thought I was a Weasley. I blushed even harder if possible when Malfoy entered the room and winked at me. Pansy walked in the room and I couldn't hold down my snide comment.

"I thought I told you to stay put. Bad girl!" I put on a stern face, wagging my finger disappointingly at her. Laughter filled my ears as she blushed a deeper shade of red than I had blushed a few moments ago. She looked at me and gave the finger. "No thank you," I said. "but your boyfriend will do just fine." With that I got up, walked over to Malfoy, sat on his lap, and kissed him (tongue and all) (yum). Everybody gasped but then began to clap as I rose off his lap. I bowed and received 3 slaps on the arse.

_That's going to hurt tomorrow. _Pansy looked at me muderously, so I smiled at and asked her in my sweetest sweet voice, "Problem?" Draco replied, "No problem at all. In fact we should do that more often." "I can't believe you just said that Draco!" Pansy said furiously. "Finally found your tongue, Pansy?" I questioned. "Yes I have you filthy little mudblood. Dont touch him or else!" She threatened holding up a high heel shoe. I chuckled slightly.

"I can do whatever I want that's first. Second you should put that shoe away before I shove where the sun don't shine! Lastly-" I got up and slapped her across the face. "Don't you ever call me mudblood again or else you'll be on the receiving of my right hook. And it ain't pleasant. Got it?" She whimpered holding where I slapped her pouting. "Are you just going to let her do and say this to me Draco?" She asked pouting. "Yes," he replied simply.

Upset by what he just said, she continued to pout. "Plus Granger's got a nice ass," said Whytt, the American. "Thanks Whytt," I said, my voice dripping in fake suprise. "Whytt come sit next to me, please?" "Don't have to ask me twice." He replied. Profeesor Trewlawney walked in and Divination began.

All through out class I received notes, telling me how sexy I looked when I stood up to Pansy. I got a note from Pansy telling me to leave her alone, it was really pathetic. I was talking to Whytt because I hate Divination. It's so stupid and who going to need Divination when they grow up anyway? Nobody, that's who. Now Ancient Runes is AMAZING, its bloody brilliant I tell you.

Well anyways, I sent a note to everybody saying,_ I'm going to be hosting a party in Room Of Requirements on Saturday at 9pm. It's a costume party and anybody who shows up without has to chug a whole bottle of firewhiskey. Third years and older. NO FIRST OR SECOND YEARS ALLOWED! But if you're 13 you can come._ I got many replies back saying their going but I got one note back that caught my eye. _Um, Hermione. I would like to go but I wouldnt know what to wear. Could you help me? -Luna Lovegood_

I replied back to her saying, _Sure I'll help you. Meet me in the restricted section of the library after class. We'll talk about make-up then meet me in the great hall on saturday for the hogsmeade trip. -Hermione_

_Ok-Luna Lovegood_

I'm making a somewhat good difference in someone else's life. As I began to talk to Whytt about the party, Professor Trelawney anounces, "Class dissmissed." I got up and caught to Harry and Ron. I gave them both kisses on the cheek. They both touch their cheeks and asked me, "What was that for?" "That was for agreeing to help me with the party I'm hosting on Saturday," I said sweetly. "WHAT?" "Yeah. I'm hosting a costume party! Thanks for agreeing to help me Boys. Love you. BYE!" With that I ran to meet Luna in the library.


	4. Whatevers going to will happen!

**Hi. PEOPLES. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! This one is with Luna. Luna is still nutty but she's really O.O.C. Lets get ready for the party! The make-up together looks amazing you just have to see it first. I wanted to be update before new years! You guys sooooo much! Thanks for reading! So expect another story at 12:00am!**

* * *

_In the Restricted Section of the Library with Luna_

"Hey Luna," I said. "Hi Hermione," she said sweetly. "I brought the make-up, we could try it out to see what looks the best." I said. "Are you sure Hermione? The Nargles might've tampered with it." "I doubt it Luna." "Ok." So I decided to start with gold eye liner. Next I put some red lip stain on her lips. Then I put some glitter on her face lightly. I gave her a mirror and she shook her head, "No." Ok no gryffindor colors. I had to at least try. After I 'scourgified' her face, I started with neon green eyeliner and then purple eyeshadow and a smidge of black eyeshadow. I made the tips of her eyelashes glow in the dark. Lastly I put lightly tinted pink lip gloss on her lips to make her lips shine. "Perfect!" She exclaimed as she hugged me. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Your welcome Luna."

"Hey Luna," I called as we began to leave. "Yeah?" She said. "Wanna sneak off to hogsmeade right after Potions?" "Really?" "Yup." "Ok, Hermione." "Ok."

* * *

_Potions Class_

So all of class I made seductive faces at all the boys and recieved positive feedback. I'd drop my quill every few minutes and pick it up in such a way that the boys would get a good view of my arse. The boys kept touching it and smacking it. _I won't be able sit tomorrow._

_Whytt is really cute. He's got hazel-brown eyes that just make you melt and shaggy brunette hair that just makes you wanna run your hands through it over and over and over again. Oh Godric he is so hot! Can I kiss him? I bet he would like that?_

Snape finally dissmissed class and as I left the classroom I called Whytt. "Yeah Hermione?" "Ummm... Can I kiss you?" "Yeah!" Yes! I got so I almost jumped on him. So I kissed him. People started to gather and applaud. Kissing him was so much fun. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our tongues fought for dominance. He brought his hands down to my waist. I began running my fingers through his hair and it just feels right. We finally brought apart due to the lack of air.

They screamed and yelled, "Yeah!" and " Go girl!" and my favorite "You better get them lips! WHOOO!" "I agree!" Whytt said. "We should do that more often. Save me a dance at the party!" "Ok!" I replied. I would've done it again if I wasn't about to ditch. So instead I gave him a quick kiss on lips and ran off to find Luna.

* * *

**I know short chapter, I was rushing so please don't give up on this story. Little fyi the next chapter will be alot shorter but its going to be at hogsmeade. PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! Happy new years everybody! udapted on 1-1-13.**


	5. Oooo Hogsmeade!

**Hermione is such a bad girl! first sex, and now ditching (somewhat ditching)! What's next? Ditching class to have sex on a broom while flying through the air? Maybe. ;p**

**I wrote another story please go and read it! Title will be at the bottom! Need beta readers, any takers. These out-fits can be found on partycity dot com. I saw these and was like wow! These are perfect!**

* * *

I found Luna and we then walked to Hogsmeade. "So Luna... What do you want to go as?" I asked. "I don't care what it is! As long as it keeps away the Nargles and Wackspurts, I'm fine." She replied honestly. So we walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence until we got to the costume shop.

"Hi Madame Trynset!" Luna said happily. "Hi Luna! Who's your friend?" Madame Trynset said. "Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you madame." I said interjected. " Well hello Ms. Granger." She said.

"Well Madame Trynset I was wondering if you had any unique type of costume for our Luna?" I asked nicely. "I sure do sweetie. The section is all the way in the back." She answered. "Thank you." "No problem."

We went to the back off the costume shop and was astounded. The costumes were so beautiful. They ranged from a Naughty Elf to Sexy Witch to Burlesque type costumes. We split up and went looking through the racks. After searching for about half an hour, I found something I absolutely love! It was a Naughty School Girl costume! It was just perfect for me and I absolutely love it. It has a classic red plaid, that all those slutty American girls in prep-schools (a.k.a boarding schools) wear, on a bra top and pleated mini skirt. A crest decorates the center of the completely campus-inappropriate bra top. It has a blazer that is lined with removable white ruffles so it looks like you're wearing a button-up shirt underneath. Its absolutley beautiful and its exactly the look I'm going for on a regular day basis!

I called for Luna to come in meet me at the dressing room. I put my costume on and called Luna's name. "Yah, 'Mione?" "What do you think?" I asked but I became a little self-conscious. "You coming out?" She asked concerned. "Yeah hold on," I said. Gathering all my Gryffindor courage, I stepped out of the dressing room stall. Luna looked like a deer in head lights when she saw what I looked like. "'Mione! You look... You look... Well for lack of a better word... You look Fucking Gorgeous!" She said surprised and excited. "Can you really help me look like you?" "Of course I can!" I said estatic! So after I took the costume off, we went searching for the perfect costume for her. I picked up the Sexy Angel costume. Its a white stretch knit dress with a sequined bust, plunging neckline, and all-over ruching. The hemline is adjustable so you can choose your level of sexiness. It also includes large feather wings, foil star head wreath, and silver star wand. Dress is polyester-spandex. I thought she would cute in it. When I saw what she picked up I gasped because I thought it was so beautiful, I almost dropped the costumes in my hands. She picked up the Tuxedo girl costume. It includes a steel-boned stretch corset with a white ruffle bodice panel, a row of fancy buttons and a black bow at the neckline. A short black skirt comes with an attached white ruffle petticoat that peeks out flirtatiously. It also come with this cute little top hat. There was a Dancing Cane I could buy seperately, so I made sure I got it. I thought she would look absoultely sexy in both costumes so I made try them both on.

With each one she tried on, my mouth hung agape whenever she stepped out of the stall. I said to her, "You know! You're getting both because both costumes on you will leave anybody speechless." She blushed and then she became worried. "My make-up doesn't match either of them." "Girl we can change it. Now I'm thinking that some black eyeshadow and some of my Wackspurt and Nargle proof Bloddy Sunset lip gloss will be suffice," I said reassuringly.

We went back to Madame Trynset to pay for the costumes and she looked at us funny. If she didn't want us to buy the outfits, we wouldn't know because she didn't say anything to us. "937 galleons," She said. "937 galleons! Hermione I don't have that much money!" Luna cried sadly. "Make me a tab please," I say sweetly. "Of course dear," Madame Trynset replied. Luna face immediatley lightened right back after hearing that. We both thanked madame Trynset after we had gotten our costumes in bags and then we left. "Come on Luna we gotta go to The Three Broomsticks." "Ok." We were on our way there when we were stopped by some of the most popular and by far some of the cutest 7th years at Hogwarts. There were about 4 of them. A set of twins and their friends. They stopped and looked at me and Luna, so I discreetly told Luna to flip her hair over her shoulder and to smile sweetly. She did as she was told at the exact moments as I was. We were moving together in perfect harmony. After we smiled we walked away until one of them called out to us. "Hey girls! Wait up!" "No, you gotta catch up!" I teasingly called back, trying to play hard to get.

They caught up eventually, having longer legs because they were taller than us. I remember these twins, Josh and Jared. Jared came up to me and said, "Your a true challenge I'm guessing. Are you Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age?" "Maybe? Who's asking and why does he want to know?" I said nonchalantly. "My name is Jared Hawthorne. And I want to know because I would like to take to the Three Broomsticks." "Well, Jared... I may just take you up on your offer. But first this is Luna Lovegood." Josh must've liked what he saw because he was the first one to speak. "Hello Luna, my name is Joshua Hawthorne but you can call me Josh." He began whilst taking her hands in his and kissing her knuckles. As she blushed slightly he continued, "Would you do me the honor of accompining me to the Three Broomsticks?" She looked at his face and he looked at hers. He was looking at her with genuine respect and was looking at her as if it was the last one he would be able to. "Well if you put it like that how can I say no?" She replied. "Like this! NO!" said one of their friends, chuckling. As I frowned, I turned to Jared and said," Hold on one moment please. And please don't judge me for this but..." I turned and pointed my wand at the laughing friend and yelled, "_Stupefy_!" He flew backwards got stuck in a retarded position for few moments. I answered the unasked question. "If you weren't such a bloody prat I wouldn't have done that! Sorry about that you guys." Then I gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Jon, take the bloody prat we call our friend back to the castle. We won't be back till later! We have dates!" He called back, smiling, to his friend, Jon, as we walked away. Jared is so cute! He has short straight black hair that comes down right above his ears. So does Josh but his hair flick outwards instead of down.

Once we got to our destination we started talking. Jared is really smart. His fave subject is Ancient Runes, He's at the top of his class, and he's the Slytherin Quidditch captain. He's smart, funny, has big muscles, has amazing hair, athletic, and he's TALL! Plus he's HOTT! Big BONUS! After we'd been talking for a while I brought up the party and told him all the 7th years could come and told him to let them know. When we were aout to leave I tricked Madame Rosemerta into giving 75 bottles of Firewhiskey. Don't ask me how I did it. As me and Jared walked back to the castle (Little FYI Luna and Josh left us an hour ago to go "Study"! I'm not suprised by that because Josh is hot, too! Him and Jared are Identical twins! But I am suprised that it was Luna's idea to go "Study"!) I told him to let everybody know that it was a costume party. After a while of just talking about irrelevant stuff, we began to walk in comfortable silence. It was when we got in front of my portrait hole it happened.

I said to him, "Jared, I had a really great time with you tonight." "I had a lot of fun with you, too. And Um... Hermione? Would you like to go on a date with me on Saturday?" He asked, looking so nervous in a really cute kind of way. "I would love to Jared!" I replied, excitedly. And that's when it happened. He leant in and kissed me. It was so good. I began to run my hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss. He started biting my bottom lip and it felt so right! I wanted to have my way with him right now, right here but I know I can't, so kissing is good for now. I gasped as he began to run his hands up and down my thighs. He took that oppurtunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I had a cool sensation running down my spine causing me to shiver as our tongues fought for dominance. He won but I could really care less. He taste so good. He tastes like a frozen strawberry lemonade from McDonalds. I freaking love those.

I could've kept kissing him for hours on end but the need to breathe and the obnoxiously rude Fat Lady stopped us from going any farther. "Wow! Your a really great kisser we should do th-" I began huskily as the Fat Lady cleared her throat unnecessarily loud. We turned to face her and I look at her like she was stupid. "Password?" She asked me with fake sweetness and a smile. I muttered the password and a few curse words and then she swung the portrait door open. "I would love to do that again sometime but I've gotta go. I'll see you on Saturday. Where do you want me to meet you?" I said sort of dejected. "I agree, you're a great kisser, too. And um... Meet me in the Great Hall at... Ummm... Let's say 10 o'clock," He replied. "Ok. See you then and don't forget to tell your friends about my costume party." "I won't." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and stepped into the portait hole as I said to him, "Bye, Jared. I had a really great time." "Night. Sweet dreams, love," I heard him say as the portrait hole closed.

I ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories and jumped on my bed. "Where were you?" Ginny asked. "On the best date of my life," I replied. "With who?" "A Lady never kisses and tells! If you wanna know you're going to have to guess. Ok he's a 7th year and he's a twin." "Oh my Godric! Is he one of the cute Hawthorne twins?" Pavarti asked. "Yes he is! Nice guess Pavarti." "It's Josh! Its has to be Josh! Josh is the shy, cute, and smart one." said Ginny. I opened my mouth to correct her when Lavender beat me to it. "Wrong! It has to be Jared! He's the cuter one, he's smart, captain of one of the quidditch teams, and he's smarter than Josh." "Ok! Lets settle this once and for all. Is it Josh or Jared 'Mione?" Ginny questioned. I was hesistant at first but then I just came out with it. "Its Jared!" I replied with a squeal. "Oh My Godric," Pavarti squealed. "I'm so jealous," Lavender said to me, playfully. "It was so amazing! But now I'm tired so I'll tell you about it tomorrow!"

"Aww," they replied. "Night everybody!" I yelled enthusiastically. "Night JARED!" They yelled back with just as much enthusiasm. We all laughed as I squealed like a little school girl. Once we stopped laughing we all layed down. And as they drifted into peaceful sleep, I thought about him. He was only thing on my mind as I fell into a sweet dream.

* * *

**So! Guys! How was that! I thought you guys deserved a longer story. P.s. you guys are brilliant because you realized I was rushing. I was trying to hurry up and update before the new year. Well here's my first update of the new year! Also my new story is called _Do you remember the time?_so go and check it out. Also while your at it fav, review, and follow. Tell me what you think of my summary for my other story, please. Again you guys continue to Amaze me! Don't forget your awesome! Until next time!**


	6. Let the games begin

**OHey guys! Wassup? **

* * *

I awoke to Ginny shaking me. "Um love…" I say.

"Yea?" She asks. "What the Hell happened to personal space?" I ask thoroughly confused.

"You told me to picture of you and then to wake you the Fuck up." She says emphasizing the word Fuck.

"Oh yea. Thanks for waking me then and can I have the pictures?"

"Ok," she says somewhat weirded out and then gives them to me. Now it's time to hop in and out the shower and get dressed. I'm hurry in the shower so I'm in and out in 8 minutes. So I pull out my skirt but then I decided to wear some booty shorts. So I transfigured the skirt. I then shortened my shirt enough to be a tube top and I made my bra even bustier than it was yesterday. And then I put on my black stiletto heels. I then put on my Bloody Sunset lip gloss and walked out the portrait hole.

Once I got to the great hall everybody just stopped doing whatever the hell they were doing and stared at me. Jared got up from his table and over to me and held out his hand. I gladly took it and held it as walked me Harry and Ron.

As I sat down I told Jared to sit next to me. He did as he was told and sat down. "You look so sexy!" He whispered huskily. "I wanna fuck you so badly."

I blushed slightly and said, "No I'm not."

"Do you want proof of my arousal?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Ok." He said smirking. Then he gently grabbed my hand and brought it down to his trousers. His shaft was hard as Fuck. He looked all smug for proving his arousal, so I decided to wipe the smug look right off his face. I took my hand and began to drag my hand and down his shaft. He gasped and turned to look at me. His eyes that are usually dark hazel, has now darkened with lust. I got up from the table and and walked out the great hall. Swaying my hips a little more.

As soon as I was out of sight, I took off my stilettos. I peaked around the corner and looked into the great hall very discreetly. Well I wasn't discreet enough because Jared got up and began to speed walk out of the great hall. It took me about 5.76 seconds before I realized what he was coming after. With that realization, I ran as fast as I could.

"Come here 'mione," He drawled huskily. The huskiness of his voice did wonders to my body, fore as he spoke my knicker became damp.

I tried to keep running but I was out of breath. I don't even know where I am. I was running towards the... OH NO! I ran towards the dugeons. I don't know my way around the dungeons because the only time I have to be in there is when I have Potions.

"Come here Hermione." Jared spoke, his voice so husky his accent was beginning to show. The way his tongue rolls his r's makes me want to know how it would feel if he rolled it in my mouth...

The thought alone makes even wetter, so add his accent and you've got completely soaked knickers. I began to run again, loving the cat and mouse game we're playing, but sadly the game is over. Tom has finally captured Jerry.

"I've finally caught you princess," Jared said, panting slightly. I shiver slightly. His accent is so sexy! Jared is hispanic. I think he's Dominican. Maybe Puertorican…

"So... what you gonna do now?" I asked teasingly. I look into his eyes and I gasp a little. His eyes are almost black 'cause he's so overcome with lust.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." He said. I can see him lick his lips hungrily and I can't help but wish that, that was my tongue.

He began to stalk towards me, causing me to back up against the wall. He grabbed my hands and pinned them right above my head. There was no escape. I began to pant as I felt his member pressing against my stomach. I moan involuntarily.

"You created a problem that I intend to fix!" He said. Then in a split second, He crashed his lips into mine. They feel so good! Our kiss turns rough as we attack each others lips. He starts to bite my bottom lip as I begin to lace my fingers into his hair. Damn… this boy got some soft hair. I moan as he slips his tongue into my mouth. He tastes so yummy! Like chocolate frogs! I moan again, loving the way my tongue feels against his.

He lets go of my hands and begans to massage my breasts. "Oh my God!" I moan as he begins to suck on my neck. He starts to suck on the right above my pulse, leaving a very crimson lovebite.

I bring his lips back to mine and whisper, "Do you know how horny I am? You've got my knickers soaked." Then I brought my lips to his ear. I say in the most husky voice I can muster, "I want you in me right now. I want you to Fuck me so hard, I won't even able to walk straight. I want you to Fuck me in any and everyway possible. I wanna go at it all day long. I want you to make me cum over and over again. I wanna taste you, all of you." To prove my point, I lick and then suck on him right below his ear, hard. My intentions are working, I can feel his member hardening against my stomach as I talk.

His eyes are so over come with lust, they're black. He licks his lips and I laugh internally because I know I'm making him seriously horny.

"But," I say, ever so softly and sweetly. " I gotta go class. So... Bye love!" I finished in a very fast medium loud voice. I give him a quick peck and run away, leaving a very confused and sexually frustrated Jared behind.

* * *

I wasn't that far into the dungeons, so I could find my way out pretty easily. I conjured up a clock to see what time it was. 8:25 am. I have five minutes to get to herbology and that's in the greenhouse. So I ran as fast I could to make it. With my wand in one hand and my stilettoes in the other, I make it to class but class has already started.

"Thank you for _finally _joining us Miss Granger," Professor Sprout says in a somewhat over-dramatic voice.

"I'm not late professor... I still have 15 seconds left," I respond, still standing in the doorway. I began to walk into the greenhouse, but I stopped abruptly.

"Is there something the matter Miss Granger?" Professor Sprout asks, concerned. Once my foot touched that cold, moist-ish tile, I jumped.

"Yes professor... I just have to put on my shoes real quick," I answer.

"Are you sure?" She presses.

"Yes... the floor is just really cold," I reassure her.

I began to put on the heels when I her a snarky comment. "She such a whore and those shoes are so ugly," muttered some dumb bitch, who's just jealous of my outfit.

Without looking up from my shoes I say allowed, "I have ears, Pansy. By the way you wouldn't know good shoes if they were thrown in your face. Also you should be the last person talking."

She mutters something under her breath that I don't catch. After I have both heels on, I walk and sit next to Neville. "Hi, Neville," I say excitedly, as I sit down.

"Hey, 'Mione," he replies shyly.

_Why is he acting so shy? It's just me. Just plain old simp- Oh right._ I looked down my body to put emphasis and then I remembered.

"Neville, you don't have to be shy around me... I'm still the same old Hermione, I'm just the... Umm... the new and improved Hermione.

"Ok," He smiles weakly.

"Cool, you're such a great friend," I tell him, placing a kiss upon his cheek. He began to blush furiously and I almost laugh out loud. Instead I was laughing so hard, no sound was coming out and silent tears were falling from my eyes. I wouldn't let him see it though. I probably looked like a retarded seal or something.

"Class today we will be learning about..." Professor Sprout begans to ramble. Being the best student ever...*cough* *cough*... I began to write down the notes furiously until the end of class.

* * *

Time has flown by so fast it lunch time. As I walked to my destination, a flash of shiny, crimped, platinum blond her caught my eye.

"Luna!" I screamed happily running over. I feel so stupid... I'm running in heels. I almost broke my neck.

"Hey, 'Mione," She says chuckling.

"How was your 'study' date," I say, nudging her suggestively.

"It was just lovely... He ask me what I was studying, so I told him, 'I'm studying the boy anatomy', he looked a little excited for a few moments but then he must've really got what I meant because when I ffirst told him he was like, 'Oh.' but then after a few moments he was like, 'Ooooooohhhhhhh'. Then he licked his lips and we did it the end." She says, ending her statement a bit fast.

"Uhn Uhn chicky... I want details! How was it? How long was it? And how long was _HE_!?" I asked highly interested.

"Ok, Ok," she blushed, "It was Bloody amazing! We went at it for hours. And he was so long I was afraid he was going to fit!" She finished excitely.

"EEEEEE!" I screamed like a giddy schoolgirl- which I kinda am.

I grabbed her and pulled her into the nearest classroom. She looked somewhat shocked and somewhat frightened. "No Nargles aren't behind it. I'm just about to give you another make over."

She instantly relaxed and I got to work. I took her pants in my hands and began to rip them. I stopped right under her but and changed the texture of pants from that stretchy material to a nice khaki texture, that gives her butt body and shows off her legs. Then I muttered a spell that would make her shirt look just like the way I pictured it in my head. Her white shirt was then transformed in a belly shirt that's cut at the sides to make ribbons and it's tight enough to show off her hourglass figure.

Then I got some gold eyeliner out of my bag and and put it on her eyes so that it compliments her hair. I dabbed a bit of blush here and a little there. I added the finishing touchs, like a pinch of eyeshadow and pale lip gloss. Once I was finish with her I conjured up a really big mirror.

"You may now look at yourself," I said. She looked at her reflection and stared.

"I think this mirror has been tampered by nargles. This can't possibly be me," She announced in very sad voice.

"Nope. No nargles, just you Luna," I say with a smile.

She smiles at me. It makes me feel all warm inside. I don't have a lot of time to relish in it because she ran and jumped on me, hugging me in a deathly hug. "Thank you so much," she exclaimed, sounding like she's getting ready to cry.

"Your welcome sweetie, but I'ma need you not to cry or you'll mess it up," I say humourously.

"Oh... My bad," she said chuckling.

Now it's time to do my make-up. First I lightly applied some bronze eyeshadow, and then I take the gold eyeliner I used on Luna and delicately put it on my eyelid. Lastly I take my tie and loosen it, as I also put on my Red Roses lip tint. As I looked in the mirror, I was stunned. Speechless and highly flabbergasted, I just stared at my reflection with my mouth hanging agape.

"Close your mouth girl," Luna giggled, "You don't wanna catch flies." I did as I was told and began to speak.

"Come on you! Lets walk into the Great Hall together!" She wrapped her arm around mine, and we began to walk. Once we were about 6feet away from the door, I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Nothing. I was just going to say lets walk in slow-mo over to the slytherin table to sit next our boys, letting our hair blow in the slight wind." I say.

"Oh. Ok."

We began in a slow pace, letting our hair flow behind us while everybody stops and stares. We stop to look around us and smirk. We both start walking at our regular pace, over to the slytherin. They were both turned around looking at their friends and stuffing their faces.

"Hiya Boys," Luna says in this sexy, seductive, southern american drawl I've heard in American movies.

They both turned around and almost chocked on their food. Coughing and sputtering, they each reach for their pumpkin juice.

"Holy shit, Hermione," Jared grabbing me, effectively pulling me onto his lap.

"Fuck that Jared," Josh said standing up from the table. If you looked close enough you could see the lust forming in his eyes. "We will see you guys later."

With that he grab on to Luna's hand and pulled her with him. As she began to walk, she made a few faces. One was a shocked yet excited look. Another was a pleased yet thankful look. Lastly she had the look of a giddy school girl. I looked at her with a look of satisfaction, my effort was clearly rewarded.

Jared looked at me suggestively and I slapped his shoulder playfully while giggling, "Oh Jared... you're not that lucky!" He smile deflated instantly but then he gave me a sad smile. "But you're lucky enough to touch wherever, whenever," I whispered seductively in his ear. His smile was back but it was so big mischevious he had started grinning like the cheshire cat.

Then we all ate lunch. It was a lot of fun and his friends aren't pricks like they first appeared to be. They were actually really nice. Andrew Sapior, the one I hexed, is actually really nice and very funny. Between his jokes, our eating, and laughing, time passed by pretty fast. And before long, lunch is over. I give Jared a quick sad kiss goodbye on his lips. And leave to my next class.

* * *

Divination was a blur. I don't like it so why pay attention. I was really interested in America, so Whytt and I talked about it the whole class period. Then it was time to go. I waved to him with a sad goodbye.

"Harry come on we gotta go," I call out.

"Coming!" He responds.

He comes out of the classroom, disgruntled and messy. "Dude your so unorganized," I say as I fix his mess with a flick of my wand.

"Thanks," he says gratefully.

"No problem," I reply.

We walk to our next class and time flies by. With all those notes we had to write, there was no time to talk. And now finally it's time to leave. "Thank Godric," I exclaimed as we walked out of the classroom. "My hand was starting to cramp up because we had to take so many Bloody notes."

"I know," Harry agreed.

"So what's next?" Harry asks.

"We have to go to muggle studies," I say estatic.

Today in muggle studies, we will be using Laptops, computers, T.V.s, and celluar phones.

I got to watch t.v. and it was quite amusing. Muggle t.v shows are hilarious. At first we were watching this show called Full House. That Uncle Jesse character is really HOT! The next show was called the Amanda show. I just absolutely loved it. The last two shows were called All that and Kenan & Kel. Both those shows were hilarious and the guy named Kel makes me want to try orange soda so much. Sadly once Kenan & Kel was over, class was dissmissed.

I pouted and sighed heavily as I walked into potions.

Professor Snape had us began to brew polyjuice potion. But since I've already now how to do it, I was finished with the first few steps. So I began to daydream about Jared. He's cute with his oh so luscious hair. Beautifully tanned skin. Amazing white teeth. I just want him to touch me... all of me. I just want to F-

I was roused from my daydream by Harry when he saw that class was dissmissed but I was just sitting there.

"'Mione," He said, snapping his finger in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I say, snapping out of my trance.

"It's time to go," he says.

"Oh, right. Sorry," I say, embarrassed.

"It is A Ok 'Mione," He assures. A smile sneaks its way upon my face when he says that. I don't know why. It just does.

Finally classes are over! I run to the griffyndor common room and begin next weeks homework. I have a jig feeling in my gut that says I probably be busy.

It's around dinner time when I finish. I then look for a mirror to make sure I still look good. When I find and I am satisfied I go and eat dinner with my friend and almost boyfriend. I spent about half the time with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. The last half I spent with Luna, Josh, Jared, and Andrew. After dinner, Luna and I went back to the slytherin common room with Josh and Jared. We all got comfortable and talked for a while.

We let the time get away from us, so Luna and I decided to spend the night with our boys. Cuddling with Jared is so amazing. He only sleeps in his boxers, so I could see and feel his rock hard abs and smooth sexy skin. Quidditch does these boys a whole lot of good! His pectoral muscles are so sculpted! I was only in a clad bra and knickers, so I could feel **EVERYTHING! **I decided to sleep on top of him, and he was more than happy with my idea. I could feel his rock hard dick on my outside, so as I slipped into the best sleep of my life, the only thing I could think about how it was going to feel when I finally have him in me.

* * *

**Soooo? What do you think? How about you review and tell me what you think?! I like that idea. Oh and while you're at it fav and follow! Love you guys! Until next time… Adiós Amigos!**

**p.s- if you haven't realize it yet I will tell you, I know a little bit of Spanish.**


	7. Oh my Godric!

**Hello my lovely personas. All these follows and favorites make me so happy. I'm also very happy because I was able to post 6 chapters without any flames!**

**And to answer _Ima Braxton_... The only reason it's Draco and Hermione is because the pairing will happen… eventually! Well have fun and enjoy! :***

* * *

I wake up with a very bad crick in my neck. _Why is my bed so lumpy? Why is the room so cold? What the hell is sticking me in the butt? Wait... why am I asking all these question?_

_Open your eyes dammit! _A voice in my head yells.

_Oh yeah! That was so dumb! I feel like a frickin Hufflepuff!_

I open my eyes to see that I'm on top of Jared. _Aww look at how cute Jared looks when he sleeping. His abs are so well defined, nice and clean 8 pack! Oh, now I know why there is something invading my butt's personal space. It's because I'm laying on top of him. Well isn't that weird? Oh well._

It wasn't until I'm was laying back down when reality kicks in.

_Wait, What!_ Why am I on top of Jared? O my Godric! I began to shuffle around when he wrapped his arm around my back, keeping me in my place. O great! This boy is a possessive sleeper!

Well I have to do what I have to do. So I leaned in and capture his lips in the most breathtaking kiss I could muster. Kissing him in this very intimate position sent a warm feeling into stomach, sending a shiver down my spine, causing my hips to buck against his already hard dick.

He moaned against my mouth, his lips traveling south, as he planted small kisses against my jawline. As he began sucking on my neck, his hand started massaging my right breast. I moaned slightly, the desire I feel pooling in my knickers. He reaches underneath my bra and flicks my nipple causing me to gasp.

"Jared," I moan. He unhooks my bra, in record time. He immediately brings his soft lips to my left breast, his tongue swirling around my nipple. My breath catches in my throat. This boy does wonders with his tongue. He then switches his attention to my right breast. He's making feel so good, the words I try to express are incoherent. My eyes begin to roll backwards and my toes begin to curl. I begin to see stars behind my closed eyelids.

"Jared," I moan, breathlessly. I bring his lips back to mine, grinding my hips against his. I grind against him hard, desperate for friction, when he calls out a name.

"Brittany," he moans. I stop dead in my tracks, tears swelling up in the corner of my eyes.

"Jared get the Fuck up," I say, shaking him ruffly trying to rouse him from his sleep.

"Yea babe," he says, his voice sleepily husky.

"Who the Hell is this Brittany Bitch?" I spit, each word laced with venom.

"Who?" He says, his face showing his confusion.

"Brittany!" I yell, the tears begin to prick my face. "You called out her name while you were sleeping!"

I began to sob as I put my bra back on.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, who is she!" I seethe, my anger, betrayal, and sadness are all evident in my voice.

"Aww fuck!" He swears quietly. "Brittany is my ex-girlfriend. I'm so sorry 'Mione." He reaches his hand to hold on to my arm, attempting to stop me from leaving, but I pull my arm out of his grip. By this time I seriously crying, tears pour from my eyes, streaming down my face.

"Don't touch me," I say, running away from him. I run to the first place I can think of. the boys' room.

My vision is blurry from the tears, and I have a killer headache, but I keep running until I get to the portrait of The Fat Lady.

I mumble the password and she lets me in. I run to the boys' room. I run to the first bed I see and hop in it. He instantly wakes up and is about to yell when he sees my face. I can tell my eyes are bloodshot and puffy, and my nose has to be red.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Neville asks, as I cry into his chest, sitting on his lap as he rubs my back to comfort.

"He… called… me.… his ex… girlfriend's… name," I manage to choke out, sobbing even harder.

"Oh… Damn Hermione. I'm so sorry," he apologizes, sincerely after a few moments.

"It's not your fault Neville. So you don't have to apologize. But thanks Neville for being such a good friend. I just can't believe he said that! I think I was actually starting to fall for him but he just had to call out her name!" I say, tears forming in the corner of my eyes, threatening to fall.

"You're welcome 'Mione. And just don't worry about him, you can do way better than him. You are the brightest witch of her age, you'll figure something out. But as of right now you must be extremely tired,- so you can sleep here if you want and I can sleep on the floor or in the common room," he offers.

"No Neville. This is your bed I'll just be sharing it with you don't mind," I say.

"Ok," he says.

With that we both lied down and I fall asleep instantly from heartbreak and exhaustion. I dream about falling into a bottomless pit, I keep screaming for him, so that he will come save me, but he never comes.

"MMMMMAAAAAAALLLLLLLFFFFFFFOO OOOOOYYYYYYYYY! "

* * *

**Hey so I know it's been a while! Please don't be mad. I'm going to attempt to update at least once a month. I know it's kinda short but I think it's worth it. Can you believe Jared? What do you think is going to happen next. Let me know with some reviews! Fave and follow!**


	8. Dejá-Oh-Crap!

**Hey you guys!**

* * *

_"'Mione, I really like you. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked. His platinum blonde hair reflecting in the light. His usually gray eyes are now pools of molten silver. His plump pink lips look so yummy, they make me lick mine in wanting. _

_"Um..." I began to stutter,"I um, Errr, I uhhh, um, my, the answer is-Oomph!"_

Ouch. That really hurt! Wait! Was I Just dreaming about Malfoy? Ewwwww! Grossssss! That's just plain nasty! He's my enemy, so why am I dreaming about him. _Probably because you like him, _The voice in the back of my head said. _Maybe you should shut the fuck up! _I growled in response. The voice coward back in fear and I grunted triumphantly. _This bed is so lumpy! What the Hell kind of dip Shit couldn't put a bed together right._ I began to began to complain. I remebered I put my wand somewhere so I began to reach for it. _I got! _I thought. So I grab it and it instanly hardened in my hand, making me shiver. _That's not my wand, yet it's poking the Hell outta me!_

_Ok. I'm confused. Why is it so Fucking cold? What the Hell is sticking me in my butt? And why is it so dark? Last time I checked, I was in the bed with Neville. Wait... WHAT?!_ I quickly scrambled out of the bed, somewhat intrigued because whatever was poking my butt was pretty long, but also somewhat disgusted because if you haven't noticed Neville is not attractive. No disgusted is not the word, slightly replused is what I should've said.

"What's wrong babe?" A slightly deep voice asks, making me stop dead stop dead in my tracks. A shiver runs down my back as I realize who it was.

"Oh... Nothing," I reply. _How I end up back here?_

"Oh ok," He says, obviously satifisfied by my answer._ Obviously he's not the brightest knife in the drawer._

I spaced just then, thinking about how this could've happened. I slap my forehead in realization. "Ow," I say, rubbing my tender spot. "I'm Ok!" I assure him.

"Good wouldn't you to get hurt on the day of your party," He responds.

"Oh right that is today! I totally forgot," I reply.

"Are you ready for our date," he ask, nervously.

"Yeah," I say unenthuasiastically. _Why don't go you go and ask BRITTANY to be your date. _My subconscious snarls. The thought makes me sigh.

"Well I'm going to go get changed!" I say, smiling a huge but fake smile and fake excitement.

"Ok babe. Meet me in the great hall in like an hour?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Luna! Lunaaaa! Luna!" I say thoroughly annoyed. "Get your pretty little arse up before I have to hurt you!"

"Whhhaaaaattttt?" She questions, in a whiny voice.

"Ggggeeeettt uuuupppp!" I say, kinda from a low whiny whisper to a loud and high pitched scream.

"Fine! Fine fine fine! Uuuuugghh!" She replies, highly irritated. "I see ya later baby," she says to Josh, sweetly, giving him a quick peck on the lips as she got out from under the covers.

"See ya later babe," Josh says to her, giving her bum a nice little slap on the bum.

She giggles slightly as her face darkens a few shades.

"Lets go!" I say, grabbing the crook of her elbow.

"Bye," She says, waving, wiggling her fingers seductively, looking like a love sick puppy.

"Bye Sweetie," Josh replies.

She blows him kiss and he pretends to catch it, bringing it to his lips.

_BLEHH! _My subconscious thinks and I totally agree! WAAAYYYYY too much lovey dovey crap in my face. Nasty!

"Bye Babe! See ya in an hour," I say to Jared.

"See ya," he replies back. He then points at Luna and at Josh and makes a gagging noise, making giggle.

"Bye," I call aloud to the rest of the boys in their dormitories.

I heard abunch of 'See ya later's and 'Bye's but one ignorant fool said, "FINALLY THEY'RE LEAVING! I CAN GET SOME PEACE AND QUEIT AND GET SOME FUDGING SLEEP!'!

Ignorant arse! But nevermind him. I gotta date to get ready for in an hour anyway. I then all but dragged Luna to the Gryffindor dorms. When we made it inside, I turned to Luna and asked,"How was he?"

"Who, Josh?" She asks.

"Noooo, Jared! Yes Josh! Who else would I be talking about?" I say sarcastically.

She gives me the look that says 'Really?!' and then she shrugs. But the face lit up with excitement.

"He's amazing! He does thing with his ton-" She squeals.

"Eeeewwwww! TMI! I just wanted to know if he was good," I interrupt.

"Why?" She questions.

"Because Josh and Jared are identical twins!" I say to her, shaking my head suggestively.

"So?" She says back, shaking her head, mimicking my head movements.

I slap my forehead in frustration. "If Josh is good, Jared should be just as good, if not better," I explain to her.

"Ohhhhhh," she says, her face lighting up with realization. "Well Josh is really big so I reckon Jared will, too."

"Good to know," I reply.

We got dressed and got all dolled up for our dates. We walked down to the great hall and saw Harry and Ron.

"Harry! Ron!" I yelled, waving at them. They both looked at me like I was stupid and waved back at me awkwardly. All I could do is laugh at them. Luna and I sat down next to them at the table while we waited for Josh and Jared.

"So you guys ready for my party later?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" Harry and Ron say in unison.

"Great! Do you have your costumes?"

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Ron swears.

"Damn it!" Harry says.

"Thought so. You guys can go to Hogsmeade, get your costumes, and then help me set up," I say.

"Ok," Ron agrees, stuffing his face with food.

As I think happily about how my day is going to go, my subconscious keeps thinking about this Brittany chick. I start looking around the room trying to distract myself when I lock eyes with the one person I don't need to looking at. MALFOY! Luckily somebody called my name and snapped me back into reality.

"Sorry we're late," Jared pants.

"Were you running?" I ask.

"Well yeah," Josh says.

"Oh," Luna says.

"Damn you guys look good," Jared says.

"Thank you," We reply.

"Let me get good look. Give me a twirl," Jared says.

So I get up and he takes my hand and spins me slowly.

I was wearing a scrunchy mini dress that was black, the bottom of the dress- the rim- is silver, but it barely passes my butt. I absolutely love this dress anyway. And I'm wearing some small silver hoops and silver bangles. On my feet are some glittery silver stilettos.

Jared whistles in approval and I just laugh.

"Well lets go, Miladies," Josh says nobly, bowing. It just makes me giggle.

* * *

The date was marvelous! We went to a museum, and looked at muggle artifacts. I loved every second of it. Then we disapparated, and went to America. We had lunch at this restaurant called the Olive Garden. The breadsticks were amazing! Sadly, it all had to end.

I kissed Jared goodbye and thanked him for the best date ever!

"See you guys at the party," I call out to them as Luna and I walk away.

"See ya!" They call back.

"You ready Luna?" I ask.

"Yup. Or at least I am as ready as I'll ever be," She states.

"Don't be nervous. Ok?" I say to her.

She shakes her head yes and smiles.

I smile back and then I grab her arm, pulling her in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

* * *

"It looks amazing you guys," I say to Harry, Ron, Luna, and Wyatt.

"No prob." Wyatt says.

"Ditto," say the rest.

"Touché," I say._ Hey, that rhymes! Touché I say! Hahaha! _

"Really 'Mione?" Wyatt questions comically.

I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at them, giggling. Then reality hits me! Did I really just say my thoughts out loud?

"Yes. Yes you did and you should probably stop talking to yourself. Aloud at least," Ron chuckles. My face enflames with embarrassment.

"Shut up," I say, giggling. "Well everybody go and get ready."

"Ok. See ya later," they all say.

After everybody except for Luna and I, left, I called for our costumes.

_"Accio costumes," _I call out. "Oh and Luna." _  
_

"Yes?"

"Meet in the back room around… lets say midnight, so when it's time to change our second costumes, we'll be ready."

"Ok... Wait you didn't buy two costumes."

"I know I didn't. I'm going to make another one of the angel costumes and I'm going to wear the replica."

"Oooohhhhh. Ok!" She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Good. Now lets get started on your hair and make-up." I say.

* * *

I had just finished putting on my make-up when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Hey," Harry says.

"Oh. Hey!" I say.

"Wow 'Mione. You look great." He says.

"Thanks. You do, too." I say.

He was a Ninja. The Ninja Morphsuit has red and grey ninja warrior detail over black and is made of thin, breathable stretchy spandex that covers your entire body including hands, face and feet. He looked so cute. All the black made his emerald green eyes stand out and he didn't cover his face yet, so his hair was perfectly messy.

"Well since you're here early, you can come and help me." I say grabbing his arm, pulling him into the room.

"Okay?" He says, a little confused. Then he looked me up and down. His cheeks then turned a deep shade of crimson. I was wearing my make-up and my hair was styled perfectly but the rest of me wasn't done. I was only in the bra of my costume and a lacy thong. And that's why he's blushing furiously.

"Oops... Oh well!" I say, shrugging my shoulders. "You probably would've seen me just like this by the end of the night anyway. I guess you just got the preview."

He just stared at me, mouth agape and everything. He was all but drooling.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," I teased.

He just blushed even harder, if that's even possible, and continuously open and closed his mouth.

"You look like a fish," I teased some more as I closed his mouth myself. "Now can you do me a favor and grab my knee high socks? Thanks love! Oh and can you grab my black platform shoes while you're at it? Thanks."

He sighed but did as I asked. While he was gone I got dressed. I put the jacket on and had just finished putting my skirt on when he came back.

"Thanks a bunch Harry," I say, whilst planting a kiss on cheek. Again he blushed but it's not as intense as it was before.

I finished getting dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I smile appreciatively at my reflection and then I go to Luna and see if she's finished.

"Luna, Sweetie. You done yet?" I ask.

"No. I need your help," She admits.

I bring her the tux corset and I make her step into it and pull it up, to make sure she doesn't mess up her hair. After I tied the back of the corset, I handed her the nude seamless tights and her black princess heels. I put some more of my Bloody Sunset lip gloss on her lips, and reapplied the black eyeliner and silver eye shadow and mascara. I gave her the cane and put the top hat on her head.

"Stand up," I say. She does as she is told and I almost cried.

"See I look ugly. I can't pull this off. You're getting ready to cry and I don't want to disapp-" She began to whine.

"Luna. Shut up and stop whining. Whining will get you nowhere. And I almost cried because you look so beautiful. And if you don't believe me, HARRY!" I yelled. "Get in here... please?"

"Whatcha ne-" Harry began. "Damn. Luna i-i-is that you?"

"Yeah," she said, dejected.

"You look Sexy as Hell!"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah!"

"See! Told ya!" I gloat. "Well I gotta finish some stuff for the party soooooo... come on."

They both got up and followed me.

"Harry, can you please get some of the Firewhiskey set up? And Luna can you set up the pole for later on tonight?"

"Sure," They said.

"Great. If you need me I will be casting a spell that sets the age limit for everything." And with that I walked to the door.

I muttered a spell that makes sure no one under 13 can get in. I did the same thing on the Firewhiskey to make sure no one under 15 can drink it and the same the same for the pole. This party going to be awesome.

I went to a mirror once again and I transfigured crest in the middle of the bra from whatever it is to the Hogwarts crest. I also fixed my make-up. I reapplied my eyeliner, put some mascara on, reapplied my bronze eye shadow, and I put on some red lipstick on and went over it with clear lip gloss to make my lips shine.

And now everything is finally done. It's almost 8:30 and the party start at 9:00.

"Wow!" I say, as I walk around, getting a good look at the decorations. "We did a great job. Everybody is going to talk about this party for a very long time. Thank you."

"You're welcome 'Mione," Harry says.

"Welcome," Luna says.

"Well I think we deserve a little something, something, for all of our hard work." I say. I pull out a bottle of Firewhiskey and three shot glasses. I pour the Firewhiskey into the glasses and give them to Harry and Luna.

"To us and all of our hard work," I say holding my glass out. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" They say back.

We clinked our shots together and then we downed them, fast and easy.

Now it's a little after 8 and the bass is - as the American's say- off the chain. There's a knock at the door and I get up to get it when I remembered something.

"Luna," I exclaimed, "Come here."

"Yeah?" She asked, once she was next to me.

I muttered two spells on the both of us.

"One spell to make sure we don't break our necks in these heels,' I explain, looking at our heels suggestively. "Another to make sure our make-up doesn't get messed up."

"Thanks," She says.

"Welcome," I call as I walked over to the door.

I fixed my bra real quick and then I opened the door to see a lot of kids.

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY!" I scream.

"ME!" The crowd roared back.

"ALRIGHT THEN LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I hollered.

"WOOHOO!" The crowd exclaimed.

"WELL COME ON!" I yelled, getting out of the way.

They came running in and all I could do was laugh.

Somebody wrapped their arms around my waist and started my neck.

I moaned slightly.

"Oh god Babe," I said turning around.

"You don't know what you're doing to me in that sexy little costume of yours," a deep, husky voice says, and I turn stiff.

That's when he looked me in the eyes and I almost died.

_Bloody Fuck!_

_Holy Shit!_

_Damn it!_

**_MALFOY!_**

* * *

**This is chapter is 2,682 words long, making it my longest chapter! That's not even including my author's notes! WOOHOO! Boo Yah! Now down to business.**

**Malfoy keeps coming out of nowhere. What's going to happen next? I don't know. How about you review/comment and give me some ideas! And why don't you just follow&favorite while you're at it. **

**Do you guys like Luna's transformation. She's not the completely optimistic but nutty chick anymore! Let me know what you think! You guys are the BEST! Till next month... Keep reading!**


End file.
